R-Evolutions Episode 3 - Advanced
The next day, following Luke’s battle against BRAWL… (Luke, Will, and Tyler are secretly conversing with each other during class) Tyler) You took down a BRAWL Lieutenant all by yourself?! Luke) Yep, though I almost got arrested if it weren’t for Valkyrie waking up at the right time kicking that Raiden’s can. <.< Will) I don’t even care that you took down BRAWL, what I’m surprised about is that you and Valkyrie are full-fledged brawling partners now! Luke) Yeah, Valkyrie and I finally synced when that Advanced Ability Card appeared on my BakuMeter. To be honest, I don’t even know where it came from. Maybe it was a glitch or something. Will) Wait, you used an Advanced Ability?! Only super-smart geniuses and professional brawlers can harness the power of Advanced Abilities! Tyler) Yeah, even I tried to use an Advanced Ability with Ziperator, but we failed miserably .-. Luke) How many times did you try, Tyler? Tyler) 128…128 times, then I gave up. T.T Valkyrie) *Pops out of Luke’s pocket* The Advanced Ability Cards sure are a mystery. Back when I lived in New Vestroia, many stories were passed around saying that any Bakugan who can master Advanced Abilities are considered “elite”. Luke) I still don’t get how WE were able to create an Advanced Ability Card. After all, that was only our second brawl together, and the first one where you actually listened to my commands. Valkyrie) This world is full of mysteries, and we are bound to find the answers to those questions in the future. For now, let’s be grateful that we were able to take down the Lieutenant and escape from BRAWL’s clutches. (Luke’s teacher, Mr. Smith, walks into the classroom with an extremely small boy wearing glasses and holding a laptop) Mr. Smith) May I have your attention, students. *All of the students look to the front of the classroom* We have a new student here with us today, and his name is Quinn – Quinn) Please excuse my interruption, Mr. Smith, but I would like that no one know my surname. Mr. Smith) O-Okay? Please find any available seat in the classroom, Quinn. Quinn) Will do, Mr. Smith. *Goes and sits next to Luke, also in front of Will and Tyler* Tyler) *Pats Quinn on the back* Hello new kid, the name’s Tyler! Will) Knock it off, Tyler .-. Quinn) *Extends hand to Luke* It’s a pleasure to meet you, Luke. I have heard of your victory against BRAWL and I must say, I am very impressed with your use of the Advanced Ability Card. Luke) *Shakes Quinn’s hand* Uh, thanks Quinn. How did you know about my battle with BRAWL even though the only people I’ve told are Will and Tyler? And more importantly, how did you know about my Advanced Ability Card? Quinn) *Opens laptop* Simply put, I have been tracking down your every movement for the past three weeks. Luke) O_O Why in world would you do that?! Plus, I don’t even KNOW you! Quinn) Ah, but I know you, Luke. You are the Brawler who has taken in the Guardian Bakugan of the fugitive known as Nexus. Apparently, you and Valkyrie have bonded so much that you created an Advanced Ability. Will) How were you able to see what Luke was doing even though you weren’t anywhere near us? Quinn) As you can see, I am a genius. I built this laptop I have with me, and I built hundreds of tiny insect-shaped cameras that observed your battles, Luke. Tyler) Stalker much? ???) Did you just call my Master a STALKER?! *A frog-like humanoid the same size as Quinn jumps out of Quinn’s backpack* Luke, Will, & Tyler) O_O Quinn) Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to my Guardian Bakugan, Aquos Tadoad! He may be small, but he packs quite a punch! :D Tadoad) That’s right! If any of you thugs try to mess with my Master, I’ll pummel you into DUST! *Jumps on Tyler and starts smacking him* Tyler) Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!!! DX *Tries hitting Tadoad* Will) O_O *Tries to pull Tadoad off of Tyler* Quinn) Luke, would you like to meet up after school so we can talk about battle strategies for you and Valkyrie? Luke) Sure, that sounds like a good idea. What do you think, Valkyrie? Valkyrie) Meh sure why not. Quinn) Sounds good, we’ll meet up at the intersection near this school. Let’s go, Tadoad! Tadoad) Yes, Master! *Jumps off of Tyler and walks with Quinn out of the classroom* Tyler) Argh! That tiny Bakugan just attacked me! DX Will) Did anyone just notice that Quinn and his Bakugan left right in the middle of class? >.> Luke) Those two sure are a strange duo .-. Valkyrie) I second that opinion. Later that day, after school ended, Luke, Will, and Tyler headed to the intersection near the school in order to meet up with Quinn. ---- Will) Hey, I can’t see Quinn anywhere. *Looks around* Tyler) J-Just k-keep that Bakugan away from me if Q-Quinn sh-shows up. *Hides behind Will* Luke) Hmm, I wonder why Quinn isn’t here. Any ideas, Valkyrie? Valkyrie) Maybe he got caught up in traffic. *troll face* Luke) I thought you were a serious Bakugan, Valkyrie. Plus, Quinn’s too young to able to drive. I think his brain helped him skip a few grades .-. Valkyrie) Am I not allowed to crack a joke now and then? Quinn’s probably caught up with something else, don’t worry, he’s definitely not the kind of person that blows others off. Tyler) *Trembles* M-Maybe that Bakugan ate Q-Quinn… Will) *Smacks Tyler* Get ahold of yourself, man!!! (A loud scream is heard from a warehouse around the corner) Luke) Do you think we should go check that out, Valkyrie? Valkyrie) Meh sure why not. Will) You’re coming along too, Tyler. *Drags Tyler from behind* (Luke, Will, and Tyler arrive at the warehouse and enter it) Quinn) Ack! *Flies back and crashes into the ground in front of the three, with Tadoad rolling to Quinn’s side in ball form* Luke) *Helps Quinn up* Who did this to you, Quinn? ???) Hahaha, how pathetic! Will) I think ''they ''did this to Quinn. *Points towards the direction of ???’s voice* (Four tall, menacing individuals stand across the room, with a bald member tossing a Subterra Bakugan in the air repeatedly) Luke) Who are you guys?! And why did you do this to Quinn?! Bruno) My name’s Bruno, and these are my Bulldogs; Marcus, Russell, and Vince! I personally trashed this twerp because rumors around the neighborhood said that he had an extremely rare and powerful Bakugan! However, all I got to face was a midget and a midget Bakugan! Luke) Rrgh! Someone like yourself should NOT be allowed to consider himself a Brawler! By going so far as to injure another Brawler physically and mentally, I cannot forgive your actions! I challenge you to a brawl, right here, right now! Bruno) Strong words for such a puny kid! I accept your challenge, and if I win, you become my loyal servant! >=D Will) Luke, you’re not seriously going to go through with this, are you? Marcus) That’s not for you to decide, kid! *Jumps down with Russell and Vince in front of Will and Tyler* You two will be brawling us! >=D Bruno) Let’s get this party started, shall we? *Throws a Gate Card in the center of the room* You get the first throw, kid. Luke) Pyrus Valkyrie, stand! *Valkyrie comes out of his ball form* Bruno) Subterra Gatlug, stand! *An armored bulldog with two machine guns mounted on its back appears* Luke) Let’s end this quick! Ability Activate! Dual Barnum! *Valkyrie fires two blasts at Gatlug* Bruno) Wow, what a weak move! Ability Activate! Dispersion Fire! *Gatlug fires at the two blasts with its machine guns, dispersing the blasts* Now for a scenery change! Gate Card Open! Subterra Reactor! (The warehouse is destroyed by the Gate Card and transformed into a desert with various rock formations) Luke) Whoa! We’re in a desert now! Bruno) And that’s not all! Subterra Reactor boosts my Gatlug’s power ten-fold! Valkyrie) He’s put us at a disadvantage, Luke. We should stick to non-physical abilities, meaning no Advanced Ability for us. Luke) Aw, but we might need it to defeat this poser! Bruno) HEY! Pay attention to the battle! Ability Activate! Gatling Barrage! *Gatlug rapidly fires from its machine guns at Valkyrie* (Valkyrie speeds away from the oncoming bullets as they destroy all of the rock formations) Luke) Ability Activate! Fire Barrier! *Valkyrie puts up a barrier of flames in front of him* (The bullets crash into the barrier, with the explosions being sucked into the flames) Bruno) Some barrier isn’t going to protect you! Ability Activate! Gatling Explosion! *Gatlug fires larger bullets from its machine guns at Valkyrie* Luke) Then we’ll add some extra protection! Ability Activate! Pyro Reflector! *Valkyrie combines a red screen with the Fire Barrier* (The explosive bullets crash into the strengthened barrier, causing massive explosions and breaking the barrier) Valkyrie) *Gets caught up in the explosions* Agh! Luke, we need to figure out some kind of plan, fast! Luke) I know, but what else can we do against this stupid mutt?! None of our defenses are working, and our offenses are easily broken through! Bruno) Let’s finish this, Gatlug! Advanced Ability Activate! Canine Cannon! *A cannon comes out of Gatlug’s mouth and begins charging a blast* Valkyrie) Impossible…he has an Advanced Ability Card! Luke) Crud…Ability Activate! Cinder Sphere! *Valkyrie creates a fireball and throws it at Gatlug* (Gatlug fires a giant blast from its cannon and breaks through the fireball, enveloping Valkyrie in the blast) Luke) *Yells* Valkyrie, you okay, bud?! Valkyrie) *Slowly rises from some rubble* I’ve been better. Quinn) *Weakly* L-Luke…t-take this… *Throws Tadoad to Luke* Luke) *Catches Tadoad* You want me to use Tadoad? Tadoad) *Opens up* Allow me to assist you, Luke. I want revenge against this punk for hurting my Master! Luke) Okay *Throws Tadoad* Aquos Tadoad, stand! *Tadoad comes out of his ball form* Bruno) So they sent out the midget, did they?! Gatlug, use Canine Cannon again! *Gatlug charges its mouth cannon* Tadoad) I don’t think so! Negation Bubble Blast! *Fires a rapid stream of bubbles into Gatlug’s cannon* (Gatlug’s cannon is stuffed by the bubbles and cannot fire the blast, and Tadoad jumps up onto Valkyrie’s shoulder) Valkyrie) Hey, what are you doing on my shoulder? Tadoad) Allow me to help! *Smacks hand down on Valkyrie’s shoulder* Power Surplus! *A blue aura spreads from Tadoad to Valkyrie, completely healing Valkyrie* Valkyrie) That’s more like it! *Powers up, changing the aura’s color to red* Tadoad) W-Whoa! I f-feel all f-f-fuzzy… *Returns to ball form and flies back to Luke* Valkyrie) Let’s end this right now Luke! Luke) You took the words right from my mouth, Valkyrie! You know what to do! Bruno) C’mon, Gatlug! Don’t just stand there, do something!!! (Valkyrie appears right in front of Gatlug as it tries to fire from its cannon) Valkyrie) FUSION! *Charges a blast in one hand* FIRE! *Charges in the other hand* BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Combines both blasts and fires it right in Gatlug’s face* (Gatlug is incinerated by the blast and returns to its ball form) Bruno) No… *Passes out from exhaustion* ---- After Bruno’s defeat, the other Bulldogs escaped from the area and Quinn was healed by Tadoad. Sometime later, Bruno awoke and conceded defeat to Luke, also reforming from his gang life. Bruno) I’m sorry for what I did to you, Quinn. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me, little buddy? :3 Quinn) Of course I can, Bruno. From now on, you’re my new bodyguard! :D Bruno) And can you find it in your heart to forgive me as well, Luke? :3 Luke) Meh, we’ll work on your new “good guy” image. Bruno) Thank you, Master Luke! *Bows several times* Luke) *facepalm* R-Evolutions Episode 4 - Thunder Episode 3 was...? Awesome Interesting Funny Surprising Boring Others + Others - Category:R-Evolutions Category:R-Evolutions Episodes